Aliquam
by StromLantern
Summary: Twins Matthew and Alfred were the victims of human experimentation at an early age.  Now they must learn to hide the abilities they gained in a useless attempt to be normal.


He could hear Matthew's screams as they were pulled apart and he wanted to stand up and protect him, beat up the bad guys and then they cold run away together and get back to Mom and Dad and everything would be okay. He didn't know what they did with Matthew after that. He heard some more chocked sobs before the door shut. He felt people pull him up and onto a table but he really doesn't have the will to resist because they told him that they would hurt Matthew if he did. He feels the needle start to his arm and he wants to scream and get it away from him because he's needle-phobic but they can't hurt Matthew and its happened too many times. The needle plunges in and although he couldn't see it, didn't want to see the long needle that is injecting foul liquid into his arm. He thinks that he can feel the poison as it slips into his veins. He thinks he can feel it infecting him. Then the spasming starts and Alfred can't think of anything besides the pain. He thinks he hears broken glass. He didn't know whether he caused it or someone else.

Alfred bolts up, just stopping himself from screaming. He feels Matthew sit up and wrap his arms around his waist. He looks into his large purple eyes and forces a smile.

"Hey, Mattie, why are you awake?"

"You woke me up." Alfred knows he can't fool Matthew but that doesn't stop him from trying.

"C'mon, lets go back to bed, alright? Its late and breakfasts at eight."

"Alright, Al." Alfred lays back down and wraps the cover around both of them.

"Goodnight, Mattie, I love you."

"I love you too, Al. Goodnight."

. . .

Matthew follows the lady who is leading him through the hallways and into a room. He tries not to notice anything around him. Everything's better if he can't see it happening. He wants his brother. He wants his twin. Everything would be alright with Al. There is a man in the room and he looks at Matthew.

"This is him?"

"Yes."

"Let me see his eyes." Matthew feels his glasses being pulled off and his face titled up to look. "Good. How is the experiment going?"

"Optimum so far." Matthew feels his arm pulled up and the man feels it.

"What stage are you on?"

"Stage 2. Subject only generates about 60 degrees of body heat and temperatures to 0 can be tolerated without excessive harm."

"And for the other procedure?"

"Chameleon."

"That's still experimental."

"What part of this isn't?"

"As long as you know the risks."

"Yes."

"If he doesn't make it, your heads on a platter. How is the subject's demeanor?"

"Quiet, shy, and docile. Perfect for the both the Chameleon Effect and for control."

"He has a brother?"

"Yes."

"What procedures for him?"

"Icarus and Indomitable."

"Interesting combination but its has its merits. Overall, you've done well with them. Continue the procedure until Stage 4."

"Have we ever gone that far?"

"Another branch just did it with R1."

"Are we sure? His body isn't that strong."

"He can take it. The genetics line up."

"Fine."

"You are dismissed." Matthew tried to figure out what was going on as he was led down a hallway. Nothing made any sense. He wished Alfred were here. Alfred could have explained all of it to him. He tripped and went flying. The lady immediately came to help him up. She gave him back his glasses and continued on.

"You've been a good boy. This is almost over. Now for reward for being such a good boy and I know you'll be a good boy for the rest of it, you can have a reward. What do you want?" He wanted to say it but he couldn't its like the words just wouldn't come out of his mouth. He wanted to see Alfred so bad but he couldn't get he words out. He could say them in his brain until he was screaming them and he wanted his mouth to move but it wouldn't. He could hear the words but his mouth didn't move and all he wanted was to see his brother. "Do you want to see your brother?" He nodded feverishly and hoped that it was working. He thought he could feel his head moving but he couldn't be sure. Everything came to him weirdly. Sound was warped and coming through him like a wall of glass or water he couldn't be sure. His head rang with a pure noise and he didn't know where it came from. He felt hands on his shoulders or he thought so and comforting words come through. He couldn't hear what they were saying. Finally, he thought he fell down but he couldn't tell because of the ringing and the wall of water or glass surrounding him.

. . .

Matthew wakes up from his nightmares quite differently. He just opens his eyes and spends a couple minutes remembering who he was and realizing that there is soft blankets around him, the fan is blowing on him, the glow in the dark stars casting light on him and most importantly, his brother's comforting presence next to him. He scoots closer to his brother, despite the fact that he's sweating, pulls the covers up to his neck, arms both underneath. Then he tries to sleep.

. . .

The one thing they have in common about them is that neither tells the other the full extent of the haunting.

. . .

This is quite experimental as well. Why is everything I write that way? Anyway, its just a small idea I had, about superpowers. Very angsty as you can see, with human experimentation. I'm trying to decide whether the plot should take place when they're sixteen or like twenty. This is just a short part when they're like eleven Please give me your input in a review.

Btw, I love having glow in the dark stars on my ceiling. I had them in one of my bedrooms; the one three years ago and they were awesome; though they might have been fading after fifteen years.

Again, please review.


End file.
